


Bathroom Buddies

by stuffandnonsense



Series: Anyanka Versus the Evil Exes [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Freshman, Gen, Olivia's ill-fated booty call, Women's friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandnonsense/pseuds/stuffandnonsense
Summary: Olivia Williams rocks up in Sunnydale for what she expects to be a surprise booty call in the autumn of 2000. Ripper Giles' girlfriend answering the door comes as a bit of a shock.This is my Buffyverse Bingo submission for the prompt 'S4 E1 The Freshman'.Like all of theFurther Tales, this can be read as a stand-alone 'what-if'.
Relationships: Anyanka & Olivia, Anyanka/Rupert Giles, Rupert Giles/Anya Jenkins, past Rupert Giles/Olivia
Series: Anyanka Versus the Evil Exes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Buffyverse Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Olivia turns up again in the comics, but I know nothing more than that. My head-canon for her is therefore constrained only by the brief glimpses we have of her in The Freshman and Hush.

He hadn’t been home a whole day yet, but ‘emergency slayer business’ meant he already had concussion. So Rupert was tucked up with a healing poultice and Anyanka was making tea, profoundly mourning the reunion sex they were not having.

She heard a knock at the door and geared up to yell – quietly, of course, so Rupert wouldn’t wake. The little bastards had solemnly promised to let him recover.

At Rupert’s request, she’d been getting more creative with her punishments – emotional, not physical, scarring. So Anyanka dropped the robe and answered the door buck-naked.

It wasn’t one of his kids.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ripp – huh?” The look of thirsty excitement faltered on the strange woman’s face. She was pretty, whoever she was.

“Who the hell are you?!” Olivia hissed, unsure where to look and too shocked to dial back the rude. Ripper had claimed so many outlandish things when they’d met in that LA bar last summer, she knew at least some of them were lies, but … _this_?

Anyanka straightened her shoulders and hissed straight back, “I live here.”

“D-does Ripper Giles live here too?” Olivia faltered, suddenly convinced she’d read every signal wrong and he’d given her a fake address. How humiliating.


	3. Chapter 3

Anyanka’s immediate instinct (smite-first-and-ask-questions-never) faltered at how devastated the other woman seemed. Horrified, she wondered if Rupert felt this kind of tension between vocation and personal life _all the time_.

“He does,” she admitted. Grudgingly.

Olivia sagged with relief, before snapping upright to blurt, “Oh my god you’re his wife.”

Anyanka, to her everlasting shame, blushed.

“We live together.”

Olivia’s eyes narrowed. “How old are you?”

Anyanka grinned, too toothy to be friendly. “One thousand one hundred and thirty-eight. I think.”

Olivia blinked, ignored the first part, and wondered how a woman with such impossibly perky breasts could be _thirty-eight_.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m Anya Jenkins,” Anyanka said, surprised by how easily that tripped off her tongue these days. “You should come in. I was just making some tea.”

Olivia’d driven straight from LAX for this ill-fated booty call, and did not fancy getting back in a car anytime soon. “Thanks. Olivia Williams.”

“ _Rupert_ is asleep,” Anyanka called over her shoulder, leading her guest into the house. Somehow, both vicious and nonchalant. While naked.

Olivia felt awed by this crazy white lady – she’d give a favourite body part to exude confidence like that.

“Rupert,” she repeated dubiously. He hadn’t seemed like a Rupert.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia was pleasantly surprised to be given Yorkshire Gold, brewed thick as molasses, instead of the homeopathic ghost-tea usually served in America.

 _Eventually_ Anya picked a robe off the floor (absolutely, definitely, his) and put it on. Olivia was 1,000% sure it was because she was cold, rather than from any sense of propriety or to make her (Olivia) more comfortable.

The real gold-star hospitality presented itself when Anya offered up that she and ‘Rupert’ first met last October. Relieved, Olivia countered by explaining their (spectacular) one-night-stand took place months earlier, in July.

Bonafides established, the conversational floodgates opened.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take much for Anyanka to inveigle the meet-cute out of Olivia.

There’d been a sudden (and unexpectedly violent) end to her then-current relationship, played out right under Rupert’s nose. Rupert – drowning his sorrows after what Anyanka recognised as yet another unsuccessful search for his runaway slayer – intervened. Predictably violently.

For the first time, Anyanka felt like she and Rupert were fighting the same fight, even if it all happened before they met. She was shocked by how warm and gooey that made her feel.

She shocked herself even more by not being the slightest bit jealous of Olivia.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia had never shared so many details about her sex life with another woman before, but … Anya talked about sex like Jehovah’s Witnesses talked about god, minus the creepy. Besides, sex with Ripper/Rupert Giles was the one thing they knew they had in common.

Olivia felt some disquiet, discovering it was his Thing to have mind-blowing sex with women he’d just met in seedy bar bathrooms. He did it so damned well, though; she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

She felt eighteen again, making a fiercely deep and sudden friendship with every indication it would last a lifetime.


	8. Chapter 8

It was obvious – even without seeing them together – that Rupert and Anya were deeply in love. Olivia was happy for him: he’d seemed damned near broken when they met.

But no relationship lasted forever. Olivia was scandalised by Anya’s negative sense of self-preservation. No rental agreement with Rupert. No place of her own. And while it was _nice_ and all, Rupert paying for everything, Olivia nearly cried at Anya’s heaving envelope of uncashed paychecks.

Thank bloody Christ Olivia handled rich people’s money for a living.

Whimpering, she pulled out her laptop to show the poor girl some model investment portfolios.


	9. Chapter 9

Anyanka’s mind? Blown. Turned out, money was more exciting than blood and ichor, and she’d just been _ignoring_ it for _centuries_. The loss of compound interest made her quite teary.

At the end of an afternoon of Olivia walking her through investment strategies, Anyanka decided she hadn’t had this much fun since starting the Russian Revolution. Even better, she hadn’t done a single thing Rupert could possibly disapprove of.

For a brief, terrifying, moment, Anyanka wasn’t even sure whether she wanted to play with his penis or his family trust first.

She took a deep, grounding, breath.

Penis. Definitely penis.


	10. Chapter 10

Giles swam to consciousness in a pitch-black bedroom to the sound of giggling downstairs. It didn’t seem like Willow and Buffy, but who else could it be? Groaning at having to be a responsible adult again, he sat up. Thankfully, the world maintained its original axis.

Gingerly, he pulled on pyjamas – more effort than he wanted, but he couldn’t find his robe anywhere. He cracked open the door to see Anyanka and … was that _Olivia Williams_?!

Anoushka was bright and shining with unbridled joy.

Perplexed, but happy because she was, Giles eased the door shut and went back to bed.


End file.
